Madness
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Es una locura. Real o no real. "Veo su rostro en muchos de mis recuerdos. Siempre siento ira, pero parece una emoción equivocada… como si ella no pudiera relacionarse con algo tan intenso como eso."


Oscuridad. Es lo primero que ve cuando despierta.

El negro significa muerte, cautiverio, dolor, desesperación.

Pero él no es capaz de sentir nada. Siempre ha sido así, como si sus emociones se encendieran realmente al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los colores.

El negro para él es vacío. Simplemente oscuridad.

—Van a matarnos.

Parpadea e intenta encontrar algo de luz. Nunca antes la ha escuchado hablar, pero sabe que es su voz. Annie Cresta. Puede escuchar la esperanza y el temor, la voz de alguien que aún tiene algo por lo que vivir. No es la voz de Johanna, fría y cansada, alguien que daría lo que fue por dejar de existir.

—No. No pueden—responde él, aunque lo de Annie no ha sido una pregunta.

Annie sonríe. Parece imposible que alguien pueda sonreír en ese lugar, pero ella lo hace como si fuera fácil.

—No sin torturarnos antes—dice Johanna, pero ni siquiera parece haberlo dicho conscientemente, sus ojos brillantes vuelan de un lado a otro de la oscura prisión… casi como si estuviera aburrida.

—Ellos no pueden hacernos nada…

—Ellos harán lo que sea para romperlos, Peeta.

Silencio. Sollozos. Annie llora en silencio.

—¿Y qué te harán a ti? ¿Cómo te romperán a ti si_…—…si no te queda nadie._

—Yo ya estoy rota.

Por un segundo la voz de Johanna se quiebra. Dolor. Agonizante dolor. Y también ira. La voz de alguien a quien le han quitado todo lo que ama y está sediento de venganza.

La puerta se abre y deja entrar la luz. Las paredes son grises. El gris significa castigo.

Peeta lo sabe. Los han capturado para castigarlos, porque son unos rebeldes. Aún si ni él mismo sabía que lo era. Lo descubrió en sus últimos minutos en la arena…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Katniss_. Su nombre le golpea como una de sus flechas y lo inmoviliza contra la pared. Nunca debió dejarla sola. Ella tiene que estar viva. Él la necesita con vida. Si ella muere no importará lo duro que lo torture el Capitolio, él encontrará la manera de destruirlos a todos. Pero sabe que eso no lo aliviará, porque vivirá roto por siempre…su pesadilla volviéndose realidad una y otra vez.

La puerta se abre aún más. El gris se hace más gris. El castigo se acerca.

—Bienvenidos al Capitolio.

Alguien le clava algo en el brazo. Annie grita. Duele un momento, pero después es casi agradable. Lo último que ve antes de ser arrastrado al vacío son los oscuros ojos de Johanna. Negro.

* * *

Dolor. Gritos. Sollozos. Dolor. Risas histéricas. Gritos. Dolor.

Nunca acaba. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que escuchó el silencio. Ya ni siquiera recuerda lo que eso significa.

Una nueva oleada de dolor. Manchas de vacío le llenan los ojos. Se derrumba en el suelo.

—¿Puedes decirme de qué color es mi alma, panadero? Apuesto a que sí.

Los ojos de su verdugo brillan con diversión. Acaricia con el arma las heridas abiertas de su espalda.

—¿Es como una puesta de sol? ¿O como el color del cielo al amanecer?

Dolor.

—Estoy seguro de que es roja. Es el color de la sangre… me gusta la sangre.

Dolor. Risas hirientes. Dolor.

—Tú no tienes alma—dice desde el suelo, su cuerpo no le responde.

El hombre con el arma se queda paralizado un segundo, pero después lanza otro golpe.

Dolor.

—Sé todo lo valiente que puedas ahora…pero cuando encontremos a tu sinsajo te mataremos frente a sus ojos. Apuesto a que tu osadía flaquea.

_Katniss_. Está viva.

Por unos segundos, el dolor desaparece.

* * *

_No puedo conseguir esos recuerdos de mi mente._ Cada vez que intento atraparlos, se alejan.

_Es una especie de locura que comenzó a evolucionar. _Las imágenes de los recuerdos brillan tanto que lo que veo ahora parece demasiado oscuro. Las voces cambian todo el tiempo y los rostros parecen demasiado perfectos.

No sé lo que es real. No puedo. El negro me rodea todo el tiempo. Desesperación.

Veo su rostro en muchos de mis recuerdos. Siempre siento ira, pero parece una emoción equivocada… como si ella no pudiera relacionarse con algo tan intenso como eso.

_Ven a mí _

_Aunque sea sólo en un sueño _

_Ven a rescatarme._

No quiero romperme. No puedo permitirles hacerlo.

Una parte de mi sabe que lo han logrado, ellos han ganado una batalla en mi mente. Ahora soy un muto programado para asesinarla. Intento alejarme de los recuerdos brillantes, pero la ola de ira nunca me deja avanzar.

Ahora veo su rostro. Sé que es ella. No brilla. La estoy viendo ahora.

Y sólo quiero matarla.

Mis manos en su cuello. El negro, el color de la ira, me envuelve.

Debo matarla.

* * *

La calle es un caos.

Coin muerta. Snow muerto. Niños inocentes muertos. El negro de la muerte está por todas partes.

Los gritos de las personas alteran mi mente. Brillante. Oscuro. Brillante. Oscuro.

Es entonces cuando la veo, arrodillada en medio de personas asustadas. Sujeta algo blanco entre sus manos. Jaula de la noche. Negro para siempre. Lo único que sé es que debo mantenerla con vida.

—Déjame ir—me suplica.

Sus ojos son grises. El color del cautiverio. No me importaría quedarme encerrado en ellos para siempre.

No puedo dejarla ir.

Porque ya estoy roto. Han conseguido hundirme.

Pero ahora sé que si la dejo ir, eso me matará.

Y no puedo dejarla. He descubierto que soy egoísta. La guerra saca lo peor de las personas.

—No puedo.


End file.
